In the manufacturing of electric machines, such as electric motors, the cost of fabricating rotor cores and stator cores may be significant, and in the operation of such machines, heating due to various loss mechanisms may be a mechanism limiting the performance of the machine. As such there is a need for improvements in the design of rotor and stator cores for electric machines.